


Teeth and Scales

by Aidaran, StarTravel



Series: kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Begging, Biting and Clawing, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Dom/sub Play, Kinktober 2019, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Smut in an alley, Victorian era, bloodkink, demon!Garak, explicit after chapter 2, feeding on each other's blood, lots of smut, plot heavy smut, sort of set in the Buffyverse, vampire!julian - Freeform, vampires and demons, witch Jadzia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidaran/pseuds/Aidaran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTravel/pseuds/StarTravel
Summary: The Year is 1851. Doctor Julian Bashir is bitten by a vampire and left to fend for himself. Desperate to keep his soul, he starts searching for someone to help him, and instead finds a demon with a small tailor shop. Now he'll have to navigate this brave new world and his new urges as he discovers what eternal life has in store for him.Written for the kinktober 2019, so equal parts angst/comfort and kinks of all kinds. Lots of blood too, so if it's not your thing... you're warned.-------“A woman - a vampire - bit me. And I need to find a way to keep my soul.”This man was different. Maybe he could make Garak's boring night a bit better. Hell knew life had been plain since he'd been exiled. "Wouldn't be a vampire be more fun? You'd have a whole eternity."“I - I can maybe - can’t I have a soul and eternity?”"A greedy one!" He sounded delighted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, we've been working on this story a lot! we started under the idea of making a crossover with either Buffy or Angel, but then it evolved on its own and mostly we only kept the idea of vampires losing their souls, and demons going to bars and the sort, but don't expect the Slayer to make an appearance (she has her own story we are working in, too).
> 
> Soon Jadzia will appear as a seer ... we don't know yet where this story will take us, but we plan on enjoying the ride!

**England, 1851.**

Julian Bashir regretted accepting that night shift at the hospital. Even if he really needed to prove that he was just as skilled as any of his coworkers by working harder and enduring double, running through dark alleys at 8pm was not his first choice for a Sunday, especially not after being in the military facility helping sever limbs. Good thing he'd never been weak to the sight of blood.

And suddenly he felt hands on his throat and searing pain.

Sharp, bloody pain.

He glanced around in confusion, wondering why. Then he realized his neck was bleeding and a beautiful, black haired woman was laughing, covered in red. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that red was his own blood. 

“What the bloody hell? Did you bite me?” He took his hands to his neck and felt the blood coming out of his jugular.

The vampire rolled her eyes. She'd turned him because he seemed hot and she was bored of traveling alone, but was he an idiot? And was he now an idiot she'd have to deal with for a long time?

“Of course I did."

"Why would you bite me? And why does it burn?” Julian asked in a tight and high voice as he took a few steps back, still grabbing his bleeding neck. He wondered why he felt so strange.

She snorted and made a pensive gesture. "Let's see. What kind of creatures bite passerbys at night? You have three chances to guess it right, love." She was really regretting this choice.

“Well, a-according to tradition, I'd say a vampire, but-but they’re not real ...” Julian trailed off, teeth clicking as he met the woman's eyes and saw her sharpened teeth and the strange glow of her eyes.

"Aren't they?"

“Are - are they?” Julian asked as his hand started shaking too. “What - what’s going to happen to me?”

She cocked her head as a bird, chuckling. "Well, I felt generous and turned you into a vampire instead of just letting you die, but really, I'm feeling a lot of regret about that already."

“Wait, but what does that mean? Am I going to lose my-my soul?” Julian asked sharply as he moved towards her, eyes wide. So much for a life of skepticism.

"Oh, so you knew a bit then! I thought you were just an idiot."

“No, no I’m not. So am I going to lose my soul? My heartbeat?” He was starting to panic, and was not sure if the dizziness was because of the bloodloss, the shock, or the dying. Maybe it was because of all three. 

"Yes and yes. And with any luck you'll gain a brain sooner or later, though I'm starting to think that is a lost cause."

Julian straightened his shoulders, and noticed blood had stopped flowing out of him. He made a decision.

“How long do I have and-and, are there any demon bars nearby?”

"Demon bars? Oh god, did I turn a drunk into a vampire? And to think you being an idiot seemed bad enough." She threw her hands to the air, defeated.

“Yes, where demons and witches who do spells and curses hang out. A pub, a restaurant, even a dark cellar will do.” Julian couldn’t believe she wasn’t catching on. He needed to fix this. He'd heard the rumors, dark, seemingly normal bars where magical creatures gathered.

"Why... Why would you start your eternal life like that."

“I need to get my soul back, ma’am.” Julian said as though it were obvious. “Now point me in the direction of the bar.”

"You haven't lost it yet and you already want it back? Not possible. Have luck fending for yourself on your first night, honey." She laughed and turned away, leaving him alone. If anybody asked, she had never seen him, she had not turned him, she had no idea who he was. That shame would not be on her.

Julian hurried to various bars, checking around for demons. Eventually he saw a scaled man with wise eyes and a hood covering most of his face, sipping wine with the most bored expression in his face. He seemed like a good candidate. “Sir, are you a demon?”

"No, I am a leper." He didn't even grace him with one look.

“Oh! I’m so sorry. I thought - I’m looking for a demon bar. You see I - well.”

"Why? You know you can't just walk into a bar and start asking if there are demons." Now he looked at him, and was surprised by what he saw. This man... He was on his way of not being a man anymore. He could see his human aura already flickering.

“I need to know because a woman - a vampire - bit me. And I need to find a way to keep my soul.”

This man was different. Maybe he could make his boring night a bit better. Hell knew life had been plain since he'd been exiled. "Wouldn't be a vampire be more fun? You'd have a whole eternity."

“I - I can maybe - can’t I have a soul and eternity?”

"A greedy one!" He sounded delighted. "I have no idea, I'm afraid. Never heard of a case like that. We demons don't have the same kind of souls to begin with."

“And you are a demon then!” Julian grinned brilliantly as he grabbed his shoulder. He knew leper didn't look like that!

"I thought it was rather obvious. And do you need to be so touchy?"

“Oh! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to - is it because I’m a vampire? Are they touchy?” Julian sounded adorably panicked and removed his hand in a haste.

He sat down next to the demon, nervously tapping his fingers along the edge of the bar.

"I think the touchy part must be completely yours. Now, would you order something? People are starting to stare, and in these kind of places, you don't want people to look at you."

“Oh, oh, right. Can I get a glass of wine? And I guess a glass of ... blood? But not human blood! What do they serve in these places?”

The demon rolled his eyes, swallowing down several acerbic comments he could have made. "Wine. Ask for wine. Nobody will serve you blood, dear."

“Oh. Right. So this isn’t a demon bar?” Julian was given a glass of red wine with a raised eyebrow from the petite bartender. Really. This had always been a bad place, but the clientele was getting worse and worse. She could swear half of them didn't even look human.

"You really think we huddle together in small awful places to talk about evil deeds, do you." He seemed really amused, a light smirk dancing across his face.

“I... Well, yes, I suppose. No offense, but I was raised thinking no one had souls. I dedicated my life to science and logic.” Julian explained softly. He met the demon's eyes with a worried look, and his lip trembled. “I’m afraid.”

"Why? Because now you know you have one, or because you'll lose it?" There was something different about this human. He shouldn't be like that at this point. His soul had already left his body.

“Because I’ll lose it! I don’t ... I don’t want to hurt people. I’m a doctor, for God's sake. I'm doing extra shifts and putting as much effort as I can because people don't like having someone of my… People like me, in the university! I've wanted to heal people since I was a child.” Julian explained as he covered his face with his hands. He shivered, feeling his shoulders start to shake a little harder than before. His entire life was in ruins. 

"Kind of ironic, don't you think? But I'd think you already lost it, considering how long we've been talking. Feeling any different, doctor?"

Julian stared at him with wide eyes, mouth slightly open. “I don’t - I don’t know. How should I be feeling?”

"You tell me, you're the vampire after all."

Julian thought a bit about it. “Right. I feel peckish and I guess a bit more impulsive but... I don’t want to kill anyone.”

"Peckish. That's a new. I heard vampires describe the urge with all kind of words but never  _ peckish _ . You're a doctor, you said? You can draw blood and drink it, without killing people, on the hospital."

“I - yes! I can! You’re absolutely right. I guess maybe my soul stuck around?” Julian mused with a touch of relief. “I don’t feel... more evil. Maybe more impulsive, but not more evil."

He looked at him. Definitely no aura, he had no soul anymore. "You'll have to take the night shifts only. The sun will kill you. And no, no soul in you that I can sense."

“Wait, but if I don’t have a soul, shouldn’t I... shouldn’t I want to kill people? Or not care?”

"You should." The demon sipped his wine, observing the young man. Clearly this was an unusual specimen.

“Oh. Well I guess... maybe I’m not a good vampire? I mean, I feel like I might make... I feel like I’m just me without as many... limitations. Normally I wouldn’t tell you any of this.” he smiled apologetically.

"Then that's it, you're a chatty vampire. Never met one, but that doesn't mean there aren't any. Garak, at your service. Just plain, simple Garak."

“Oh! Well, I can live with that. It’s nice to meet you, Garak. I'm Julian.” Julian shook his hand and then let it rest there for a moment too long, before remembering himself. The scales certainly felt nice, and not as cold as he'd imagined they'd be. “And if I’m a vampire, you’re... what kind of demon?”

"One that tends to say he's a leper so humans leave him alone."

“I-I see. Which means you’re not especially threatening in terms of ability, even if you are quite clever.”

Garak gave him a hurt look, and got a bit too close. "Do I look like I could hurt a fly? I can't believe you thought I was a dangerous creature to begin with."

Julian leaned in, feeling... free, flirty, and maybe something else, something he had not felt like before. “Hmm, I suspect you can do more damage than you claim, but I have to admit you’re not what I expected from a demon.”

"You are pretty bad as a detective, I'm afraid, but certainly I'm curious about what kind of vampire you'll turn out to be."

Julian grinned a bit as he took a sip of his wine. “Are there different kinds? Are you one too, then? Not a demon?”

"Of course I'm not a vampire! I'm just curious, since losing your soul can do all kind of things to a person, and I wonder what will happen with you. I may stick around for a time, since I don't have anything better to do."

“Oh, will you? Good, good. I don’t want to go through this alone.” Julian admitted to the stranger before closing his eyes. He wondered if he had fangs yet and started moving his tongue around inside his mouth. He felt the fear spiking inside him again.

"I imagine. What happened to the one that turned you? Usually they stick close for a time, vampires do bond."

“She decided I was an idiot because I wanted to keep my soul.”

"Vampires tend to do that, too. They are rude people, if you ask me. No manners whatsoever, and don't get me started on their sense of fashion."

“Are they? We? I mean, I was considered abrasive as a human. I don’t know why she turned me. I’d never seen her before in my life.”

Garak gave Julian a once over. It was pretty obvious why somebody might turn him. "She probably found you attractive, and then she discovered you also had a mouth."

“Oh. Wait, so vampires are rude but don’t like other vampires with a mouth?”

Julian felt quite confused and he felt a bit … hungry. He worried he was starting to lose his humanity. He didn’t know how to test that though, and was not sure if he should discuss that with a stranger. This was a brave new world, and he had already entered it with the wrong foot.

"Well, it depends on your kind of rudeness. Yours may not have been the kind she was expecting." 

He noticed then the vampire getting progressively restless, looking around and tapping with his feet. He wondered what would happen when the thirst overcame him, and if it was a good idea to let that happen in a crowded place.

“Apparently not. I suppose I can be a bit annoying.” Julian tapped his fingers along the edge of the bar.

"What's the matter, dear? Feeling restless?"

“Admittedly, yes. There’s a gnawing in my stomach.” Julian explained as he rolled his shoulders, feeling suddenly self conscious of all the small movements be was doing.

"What do you plan to do about it? It will only get worse if you ignore it."

“I... I don’t know. I suppose I’ll have to break into a butcher’s shop?”

"Oh, I'd like to see that. Finish your wine and I can help you with the locks."

“Thank you, mister Garak. That is most kind of you.”

"Don't thank me yet, I just tend to enjoy chaos, and you certainly will cause a lot."

Julian blinked owlishly, feeling a bit nervous. But he needed a friend here, and certainly he needed to feed. “All right. Follow me.”

"Oh, do you have a butcher in mind already? And here I was thinking I would have to suggest one!" Yes, this would certainly be an interesting night.

Julian shook his head. “No, no, there’s one a few blocks away.”

"Lead the way, my dear."

Julian took him down several back streets before they ended up behind a small butcher shop.

"You have some kind of problem with this particular shop? Because certainly you seemed quite decided to break in."

Julian looked at the door, pensive. He'd been wanting to give the butcher a piece of his mind for several months. “The shop owner has been quite rude to me every time I came in and to several children who just wanted something to eat.”

"Oh, so now you don't have human restraints you'll take justice into your own hands?" Garak seemed far too interested, smirk wide and almost predatory as he took a step closer to him. 

“What? No, I would have done this before. I think.” Julian stopped to think about it for a moment, frowning at the door. Should he tear the lock away?

"Yet you didn't." Garak took a pin out of his pocket. "Allow me."

“No, no, I didn’t.” Julian watched him open the doors with a practiced ease. “Is this a skill native to dragon demons?”

"What makes you think I'm a dragon?"

“Your scales.” Julian said as though it was obvious as he stepped inside the butcher shop. He felt restless as he moved toward the ice box.

"I could be all kind of things, my dear,'' he said with a scandalized huff." Not only dragons have scales, and in fact, you have no idea whether dragons are real or not."

“No, I don’t. But I know demons are, so why not dragons or demons being the loose basis for the dragon myth? I didn't even believe in vampires one hour ago.” 

Julian pulled a bag of blood from the ice box, staring at it anxiously. Whatever it was, whatever it was for, he was beyond caring. He glanced at Garak, wondering if there was some kind of a ritual or polite way to do this.

Garak snickered. "I never said I was a demon either. You just assumed it. And go on, I won't mind if you don't have table manners. It's your first time after all."

“You’re not a demon? Then why are you helping me?” Julian asked in confusion. Then, as though just to prove Garak wrong, he took a few small sips from the bag as delicately as he could. The scaled man laughed darkly at that. 

"Why, a man of manners. I thought you'd attack the meat right away. You're certainly starving, I imagine."

“Yes, but I’m still a gentleman. So, why are you covered with scales then? Is it a medical condition? I could help!”

"Please, doctor, just eat." Garak rolled his eyes. Perhaps the man was a bit of an idiot.

“Not until you tell me the truth.” Julian crossed his arms triumphantly. Garak was now sure he was definitely an idiot.

"The truth about what? I could tell you about how it's true that the Earth is not flat, for example."

“Yes, yes, I know that. I meant the truth about what you are and why you’ve taken such an interest in me.” Julian tapped his foot impatiently and made a mocking face. “What, are you my guardian angel?”

"You didn't even believe in souls and now you're ready to assume your guardian angel has scales? Doctor, what a flimsy creature you are!"

“What? I do believe in - well. I’m just questioning the concept of a vampire losing his soul if I’m just the same. And you still didn’t answer my question.”

"Maybe you never had one."Julian looked at him, adorably panicked, and Garak patted him in the arm, laughing. "Go on, eat before you faint. We can talk later." Garak smiled widely. Yes, this man would prove to be quite fun.

Julian finally huffed and swallowed the blood, a little at first, then the entire bag, not caring for the one dripping from his chin.

"Feeling better now, my dear?" Garak chuckled, watching him grow desperate. He knew not even that much blood would be quite enough to keep him from wanting to bite a living creature. Not that early on, at least.

“Yes, yes, a bit. I’m still feeling a little restless though. Maybe I need to just go back to my apartment and rest.” Julian felt almost dizzy.

"Or, you need to bite somebody."

“What?” Julian’s expression was almost comical as he took a step back and almost into the ice box, tripping and grabbing a table for balance.

"You're a vampire, aren't you?"

“I, I mean, yes, I am, but I don’t want to kill someone.” He was almost pleading, and was not sure to whom.

"It's not a question of want, but a question of instincts, I'm afraid."

“My instincts still say murder is wrong.”

"You'll be the most starved vampire of human history."

“Then starved I’ll be.” Julian walked toward the door, throat itching and slightly wobbly. He wondered why he was seeing two entrances.

"Dear, are you feeling alright?"

He grabbed the border of a table and shook his head, defeated. “Not especially. I’m quite dizzy, if I’m honest with you.”

"It won't do for your first meal to be frozen blood. Here, take my wrist." He offered the soft skin to him, grey and tempting.

“Oh. I - I - thank you.” Julian held his hand between his own and then looked down to meet his eyes. “You’re sure?”

"I'd say at this point you barely care whether I'm sure or not. Just bite, but when I say stop, you stop."

Julian didn’t need to be told twice, fangs extending into the other man's wrist. He drank hardily, one hand on Garak’s arm to keep them both steady, the other pulling his clothes to get him closer.

"Stop." Julian didn't seem to notice, continuing to swallow down mouthfuls of blood. "I said, stop." Garak pulled his hair hard and kept him in place until he stopped struggling, grabbing both his wrists with his other hand and pushing him against a wall.

Julian gasped, blood dripping down the side of his mouth. He stared at Garak as though in a trance.

"When I say stop, you stop, is that clear? Or I'll throw you to the streets to search for prey." All his softness was gone, and it shocked Julian into coming back to his senses.

Garak released his wrists and Julian shivered as he wiped at his mouth. He glanced at the demon, horror slowly filling his gaze. “I drank your blood. I drank blood.”

"Yes, that much is clear. Was it tasty?"

“Yes.” Julian admitted with a wince, closing his eyes as he let out a breath he didn’t need anymore.

"If you're feeling up to walking, I think dawn is close, so I can offer you a little place to rest."

Julian nodded, following him out the door. “That’s most appreciated. So vampires can’t drink animal blood and be sated?”

"Stalled blood. You need blood from things that are alive, which is why mine was so much better."

“So I can’t just pick up animal blood or stop by the hospital is what you’re saying.” Julian sounded utterly defeated.

"For a snack, yes. And maybe animal blood if you don't mind breaking into a farm. I could stop you before you kill anything, if that helps."

“I would appreciate that. Why are you being so nice to me, Mister not-a-demon?”

"Let's say I enjoy good company, and you are certainly interesting." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian lets go of his human restraints with Garak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand here the smut begins. From now on, it will be mostly smut with a bit of either angst or fluff (sort of).
> 
> Warning: This chapter includes consensual rough sex and blood play.

Garak led him dark alley after dark alley, until they arrived to a small shop. 

"Welcome to my palace, mister vampire."

“A tailor shop? Fascinating. I wouldn’t have guessed. And with a wide variety of styles and cuts.” Julian mused as he found one with a hole for a tail and a hat shaped around a horn. Who'd had imagined these things existed outside of stage plays.

"You don't think demons sew their own clothes, do you?" Garak straightened up a coat, making sure it was hanging perfectly.

“I suppose not, with the claws and spending so much time terrorizing humans. But I don’t know much about demons, outside of medically speaking.” Julian smiled a little sheepishly. "I used to enter the paranormal section of the library, when nobody was watching."

"Whatever you read in your books it's wrong. Now, come here, you'll have to sleep in the basement to make sure the sun doesn't touch you. I'll prepare something for you."

Julian scoffed as he followed Garak, not sure how he could be so confident about the books. He sat down on the edge of a couch there. “Thank you. I can sleep here, you don’t need to go to any trouble.”

"Such a modest guest. Still, I feel obliged to give you at least a blanket."

“That’s very kind of you.” Julian felt like he should be more suspicious - as everyone he knew always told him - but he was alone in the world for the moment. “I’ll have to find a way to repay your kindness.”

"I'm sure we will, in time. For now, rest, and don't open the door for any reason."

“Right then.” Julian shivered a bit at that, wondering what exactly it meant. He would need to get a letter to his friends at some point. But for now he drifted to sleep, mind finally relaxing.

Julian felt he had blackened out, and by the time Garak opened the door, he couldn't even remember dreaming.

He sat up bolt right, gasping for air - Wait no. That wasn’t helping, he was not sure he needed air so much anymore. He glanced up at Garak, smiling crookedly. “I - good morning. Any chance last night was mostly a dream and you were kind to a very drunk stranger?”

"You were sadly extremely sober, and it is evening, so no, but I can offer you to go get drunk together and then maybe find some dinner."

Julian grimaced a bit, though he didn’t look surprised. He sat up and smiled more warmly at his host, waving with one free hand. “That would be much appreciated. I suppose I should start getting my affairs in order.”

"Well, yes, after all, you died yesterday. Most people don't get that chance."

Julian laughed, shaking his head a little as he rolled to his feet. “I suppose I did. And now I’m in a whole new world.” He stood next to Garak, and wondered if his senses were sharper now. He could smell him and it was unlike anything he'd smelled before.

"You seem to be in a better mood than yesterday. Had a good rest, or you're already thinking about my blood? Because I'm afraid you can't feed from me every day, today we'll have to find someone else too."

Julian stopped moving at that, shaking his shoulders defensively. He had not realized he was so close to the demon already. “I wasn’t thinking about blood at all. I just feel lighter than yesterday, I suppose. I don’t know why - nothing’s changed.”

"Everything changed. You're losing your restraints. Being human means you have so many things weighing you down, so many impulses to refrain from acting on."

“Maybe. I never felt this way, I just feel so... alive. Ironic really.” Julian laughed as he moved across the room swiftly. “I still don’t want to hurt anyone though.”

"And yet your soul left you a long time ago. Still you will need to feed, so we better find a way for you to do so."

“Of course, maybe we could ask one of my old friends, assuming they won’t want to stake me.”

"You really think you could drink your friends blood, and risk them dying? Maybe you're a vicious vampire after all." Garak opened his eyes, and Julian was not sure if it was horror or delight. Maybe he didn't quite want to know.

“I’d be careful! I’d make sure to take a small amount.” Julian looked hurt now.

"I had to stop you. Somebody with a human strength wouldn't be able to. You have no idea how much more you're now."

“I - I don’t feel any different.” Julian frowned as he moved toward Garak, trying to gauge if he was faster.

"It took all my strength to stop you yesterday, and I assure you, I could break a human as a stick if I wanted to."

“Oh. I ... I didn’t realize. How did I manage not to break that wine glass?”

"It was not filled with blood."

"Oh." Julian bit his lip. “No, I suppose it wasn’t.“

"That's why, then. And also you were surrounded by not very tasty people. I imagine you're already noticing you have a good sense of smell."

“You’re saying that you have a superior flavor of blood?” Julian asked softly, almost thoughtfully. He shrugged, rolling his arms so a bit of his shirt fell down his shoulder, and noticed something else in Garak's eyes. Hunger.

"I'm saying human blood is tastier than mine. You indeed look extremely appetising at this moment." He leaned in, dangerously. Now Julian could see how much of his body was covered in hard and grey scales, without the cape to hide them. His shoulders certainly looked rigged and strong, but if he made an effort, he was sure he could sink his teeth and then...

“Do I?” Julian asked as he leaned into meet him, almost but not quite touching. He licked his lips a bit, almost playfully. “I have always had a fondness for scales.”

Garak smelled his neck, and Julian shivered at the hot air. "Mm? I thought I was your first demon, my dear."

“You are, but like I said, I’ve studied quite a few books.”

"I thought you didn't even believe in the supernatural until yesterday, too. Were you interested in snakes and the sort?"

“... yes?” Julian admitted with a pained smile. He'd always fantasized about dragons and demons, but certainly had not imagined he'd end up with one... And not even a female one. “And like I said, I used to read books about dragons who could turn into men and things like that as a child.”

"Oh, and that awoke certain feelings in you?" Garak leaned on the wall, trapping the vampire between it and himself.

Julian shuddered, one hand coming to rest against Garak’s shoulder, racking the scales with his nails. He grinned carelessly. “You could say that.”

"And now you are so free, since you're not a human anymore. I wonder what other things can make your superhuman strength arise." Garak let his lips barely graze Julian's.

Julian bolted and kissed him back, one hand sliding down the back of his neck, desperately.

Garak pushed Julian around in a circle until he was sitting on the couch, his whole weight keeping him in place. "Let go of all your human restraints."

Julian let out a shuddering breath, rolling his hips up purposefully.

"Still too human, too mellow. Show me what a vampire can do." He pushed him down again, insistently, and grazed his neck with his teeth. They were sharper than they looked.

Julian wrapped his legs around Garak’s waist instinctively, his fangs sliding over the scales along his neck. “Better?”

"A bit, yes." He didn't even bother in taking off Julian's shirt, going directly for his pants and ripping them harshly. "But you're still repressing yourself."

“Am I, now? And what would you suggest that I do next?”

"Stop thinking, for starters." Garak ripped his shirt as well, and pushed unto him one more time. "Bite, if you must. I want your teeth in my neck."

“I’m not good at not thinking.” Julian chided even as he pressed back up into a kiss, hands tugging restlessly on the back of Garak’s shirt. He was surprised when it started to tear.

"We shall see." Garak bit him in the neck, this time a bit more insistent, and when he pulled out, there was blood dripping on his chin. Julian's pupils dilated at that, turning his eyes into an almost black color.

Julian moaned and returned the favor, biting down one of the ridges of his shoulder once he finally pulled his chest free. “We shall.”

Garak stopped and touched Julian's face, transformed now and red. "If you could see yourself right now. So dangerous and magnificent." He bit him again, clawing his back desperately.

Julian clawed more and more down the front of his shirt, tearing off bits and pieces as if they were made of paper. He met Garak’s lips in a rough kiss. “How do I look like?”

"Like a true vampire." Garak grabbed his face roughly, no more trying to hide the fact that his nails were actually strong claws.

“And you said you weren’t a demon.” Julian half moaned and half growled against Garak’s mouth, nipping playfully at the edge of his lips. His own hands found their way to Garak’s belt and he ripped the clasp open thoughtlessly.

Garak chuckled at that, sucking the blood that came out of Julian's lip and pushing hard against him.

Julian shuddered and pressed his hips up insistently, body feeling like every inch of it was electrified, legs around his waist. He reminded himself he couldn’t drink as he had done last night.

But his own blood dotted Garak's lips, and it was almost enough as he licked his lips desperately, grazing him with his fangs.

Garak scoffed as he slid his arms down Julian’s back. “Be careful, dear.”

Julian didn't even answer, too far gone to care. He pushed Garak down with such a strength this time he managed to pin him, and pulled the remainings of their clothes away.

Garak raised an eye ridge, stretching out beneath him languidly. Julian kissed the side of his neck roughly, hands around his wrists. He felt free and powerful and - “I could ride you.”

"Do it." Garak pushed up with his hips, enjoying the sounds Julian made, freeing one hand and putting his fingers softly inside by him. "And bite my neck. I want you to take my blood."

Julian smiled brightly as he suddenly lifted himself up, taking Garak's hand away, sinking down onto him without any more warning nor preparation. Garak leaned up suddenly, so they were chest to chest, eyes wide with surprise, gasping. 

As fast as he had sunk, he rose and sunk again, making Garak gasp for air desperately. He felt powerful, in control, and so, so dangerous. He inched towards his neck, mouth open in a desperate grimace.

"Go ahead, dear." Garak murmured as he gripped Julian's hips, matching his pace as he thrust down again and again. He felt the fangs in his throat, not grazing anymore but puncturing, sucking his blood. Julian sucked for a few moments, only to suddenly be roughly pulled off and flipped over, groaning at the loss of contact.

Garak leaned over Julian, pressing slightly lighter kisses than before along his neck, even as he squeezed his ass roughly. Julian reached for him, trying to get him inside him again, bite him, anything. He was so far gone his sounds barely resembled something human anymore, and his face... his face was not the one of a mild and nice doctor, that was for sure.

Garak pinned his arms down and smiled, showing his teeth were no less sharp than the vampire ones. “You want me back inside then? Would you beg, doctor?”

"Yes, yes, whatever you want me to do. Please!" He struggled, desperate.

“Mm, if you insist.” Garak bit down more firmly on the side of his neck, hovering over Julian but not quite touching him. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

Julian's eyes widened at that. "Yes, please, please do it! Just... Whatever you want to do, touch me, anything!"

Garak suddenly pressed back inside of Julian, groaning as he suddenly slammed down over him, nipping the side of his jaw. Julian let out a loud moan, pressing back with equal force. He searched for Garak's neck blindly, sinking his teeth anywhere he could. Garak groaned and picked up his pace, biting down sharply on Julian’s soft skin, pace growing erratic.

Julian finally sank his teeth in Garak's jugular, making muffled sounds as he abandoned all pretense of being a soft, weak human, slamming hard to meet the demons thrusts. Garak pressed back with the same fierceness, growling as he felt the vampire nails digging into his back, finding the painful places between scales with an inhuman strength, while the teeth kept locked in his shoulder.

Garak grinned a bit at the feel, at the freedom of this delightful creature finally starting to embrace what he was now. He pinned fully to the couch with his weight, letting his scales press against the slim body below. Few creatures were able to withstand his full force, so being able to abandon all care felt liberating for him as well.

He heard the muffled moans grow in intensity and pitch, until Julian started to shudder around him, head thrown back as he howled one last, inhuman time.

Garak came with a shout, collapsing across Julian, one clawed hand stuck inside the now broken sofa. He let out a deep breath, smiling lazily and predatorily. “Well, how was that dear?”

Julian sighed, sated, closing his eyes. It had been certainly an amazing experience. Then, once the adrenaline rush subsided, he realized what he had just done and sat back, pulling his mangled clothing back as he stared at Garak. He seemed to be almost in shock, face returning slowly to his less threatening, human appearance.

"Was this what you had in mind when you woke up?" Garak looked at him with a mocking expression, but there was no hardness in it. Both were covered in bodily fluids and rags, but the demon seemed quite at ease with that.

“No, no, I thought - I thought I’d still be, well. More upset at what happened. I certainly didn’t expect - it’s not - human social mores aren’t as... open as yours. Of course there’s nothing wrong with what we just did, but -“

"Once you realize we are not even the same species, the rest seems quite trivial to make a fuss of, don't you think?"

“I suppose so. I’m a human and you’re... well, you still haven’t quite told me.”

"Is that what bothers you? My species?" He leaned back in the mangled remains of the sofa, showing him the full scope of his grey and scaled body.

“No! Not at all. I’m just curious, that’s all. I don’t know a lot about demons but... you’re a nice one, I guess.”

"Then what bothers you it's something else. Not the blood drinking either, I imagine." Garak touched the small two holes in his neck softly, and licked the blood that colored them.

Julian looked down at that, suddenly feeling embarrassed. He felt oddly vulnerable and dangerous at the same time. “Not while I drank, no. But that wasn’t like me. I usually... woo someone first, take my time. Get to know them, make them... like me.”

"Well, you certainly did that with me, yesterday. You looked like a lost puppy yesterday, and then showed your fangs. That is quite enough for me."

Garak got up and brought back with him a small recipient with water and a clean towel.

Julian smile at that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “That is lucky for me. I just mean, I’m usually -I take things slower than that. I mean, Palis and I had barely held hands before our engagement. She broke it off because she wanted to become a dancer - it was quite a scandal, but I think it was for the best, and then... I didn’t quite like anybody else.”

"And now you just jumped a demon you barely know. Talk about scandals. Ever did this -not the blood part, of course - with someone before?" Garak softly cleaned the off Julian's face and chest with the damp towel. After the roughness they had both displayed, that tenderness almost made Julian cry.

Julian shook his head, eyes darting downward. “No, I can’t say that I have. It was a wonderful experience.”

"Then why are you feeling so down? I too think it was wonderful."

I just feel so... inhuman, I guess, and that scares me.”

Garak finished cleaning Julian and started with his own face. "Well, yes, you are. You just fucked a demon, and managed to not die in the process."

“A human would have died?!” Julian’s voice rose a bit, eyes wide with shock.

"Let's see. We drank each other's blood, clawed and bit every possible place, and you managed to actually break the couch while riding me. And then I got through its poor remains when I came. So yes, I'd say this could easily kill a human."

Julian glanced back at the couch and then to Garak. He smiled, a touch sheepish. “I’ll pay for that.”

"I'm not mad at you, I'm merely pointing out the fact that you're strong as a demon now. And certainly loose restraint as such."

“I... Yes, I suppose I do. I’ve never felt like that before. So alive and dangerous and well. Free.”

Garak gave him a conspiratory smile. "Exhilarating, isn't it? I can't imagine why somebody would want to recover their humankind after that. I know I wouldn't."

“It was. I don’t... I should still... I don’t want to hurt anyone, but I don’t want to be human again either.” Julian admitted sounding almost surprised, but finally managing to meet his eyes.

"Good for me, don't you think?" Garak hovered him lazily, still partly covered in blood.

Julian leaned in, eyes sparkling with interest. “Is that your way of saying you’d like to make this last longer than a night?”

"Maybe it is. You don't seem opposed to that either." Garak laid on his back again, stretching as Julian watched. "See any scales you like?"

“Oh, several. This one especially.” Julian brushed with his fingers a scale on his cheek, and then leaned in to press a kiss to it. “I suppose I can’t be a doctor anymore.”

"Yes, certainly your teeth told me you enjoyed this one in particular. And no, except if you decide to have a night shift."

Not to mention he'd probably want to bite his patients, Julian thought darkly. “I could but.... do you think I’d be able to avoid... drinking from people?”

"Probably no. A small cut in a finger, and suddenly you'd be jumping your patient's throats."

“Oh. I... I’m not trained for anything else.”

"I'm sure we could find something for you to do."

“I could be a demon doctor maybe. Or focus on research. Don’t your people need to be healed from time to time?”

Garak thought about that. The concept of tending to each other instead of jumping the weak ones would probably be at least scandalous in his world. But then, Julian seemed to love causing scandals. "You certainly could research. The only information about us is written by humans, and it’s very, very unflattering."

“Mm, I think I’ll do that. I do like to flatter you.”

"Mm? I may not have noticed it yet, you could give me another sample." Garak stretched out languidly. "But we really need to go feed first. If you're not too hungry we could break into your friendly butcher's shop. Else, I suggest a farm, and saying sorry to the pigs later."

“Oh, I would love to give you several more examples, but I agree we need to eat. I could hold out for a bit longer.” Julian promised with a rakish smile as he grabbed Garak’s hand. He was not willing to feed on live blood yet. “And you did promise me another type of drink too.”

"Let's try the butcher and then a pub. But first I believe we'll have to get new clothes."

Julian glanced down at his tattered pants. “Yes, quite. Luckily I believe you live underneath a tailor’s shop.”

"I don't live underneath. I live in a tailor shop, since I am a tailor, dear."

“Of course, of course. Do you think you have anything that would fit me?”

"If I don't, I can make a fast fix to something so it fits you."

“I wouldn’t mind you taking my measurements.”

"I imagine you wouldn't." Garak touched his back softly, reveling in all the marks he had left there.

Julian shivered at the touch, wondering how long they would take to heal. “Do you do this often? Pick up naive newly made demons?” He wondered if what he was feeling was a small spike of jealousy at the idea that he was just one more in a long string of young and pretty newly made vampires.

"No, I usually try to keep everybody as far away from me as possible. It's not very usual people don't look at me with despise, anyway. Oh, and I could help with the healing, though probably a good day of sleep will have you good as new." He pressed the markings a bit more insistently, noticing how the vampire wasn't really pulling away. Seemed this night had not been a fluke after all.

Julian pressed back into the touch instead, wondering if Garak could see the relief in his gaze. He liked Garak more than he had anyone in a very long time and - he didn’t want to go. “Mmm, we can just sleep off our injuries together then and make new ones later.”

"That's a fantastic idea, but really, dear, we need to go feed first. Then we can come back here."

“All right, all right. So what do you feed on? Blood? Brains? Something else?”

"Brains? My dear, what kind of savage do you think I am? You will feed on blood and I'll see if there's some tasty meat. Perhaps we can even cook something, though I prefer it raw." He chuckled while saying that, wondering what would the young vampire do. Would seeing him eat raw meat terrify him, or arouse him? He suspected the latter.

“Raw isn’t any problem. After all, I’ll be the one drinking relatively fresh blood.” Julian reminded him before pressing a quick kiss to his lips. He glanced at the stairs with a smile. “We’ll need to change I suppose.”

"Lead the way."

Julian was not as nervous this time, breaking into the shop. There were worse things after all. He sat on the counter, kicking his legs as he found some of the freshest blood there. He licked his lips delicately.

"Want to try this lamb leg? It's quite good." Garak was biting enthusiastically, and Julian wondered just how strong those teeth actually were. Maybe it was true a human would not have survived being with him.

Julian leaned in and took a small bite, savoring the rush of only recently dead blood. He'd never imagined himself sharing raw meat with a demon and yet here he was. 

That was when the door suddenly swung open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian and Garak have dinner and drinks with an old friend.

Garak and Julian stood frozen, looking at the figure at the door.

"What are you doing here?" The butcher was in his night clothes, armed with a knife. He walked directly to where Julian was, glaring hotly at him. There was something vicious to his gaze. "How did you break in?"

“We... we were having a midnight snack. If you leave now, we don’t have to make anything of this and no one has to get hurt.” Julian knew how it sounded, but still, he was bad at lying, and no ideas were coming to his blood pumped brain anyway. All he could focus on was the taste of blood on his mouth. 

"Snack? You're eating raw meat! I should kill you right where you stand, demons!"

Garak walked behind him, fast. He knew Julian would lose control easily, and was not sure how he’d feel after claiming his first victim. Was he growing that soft, worrying about a vampire he barely knew feeling guilty?

Julian leaned forward with a razor sharp grin, shaking a finger in his face and making mocking sounds with his tongue. “Please, you couldn’t kill us if you wanted to. Besides, who's the real demon, considering you insult hungry children?”

"Julian..." Garak came closer, decided to stop him if he had to. He knew the ex-human would regret it later if he let the blood rush guide his actions.

The butcher’s eyes opened suddenly, sneering angrily at them both. "I remember you now! that smug, holier than you doctor!"

“Yes, yes, that Doctor you insult and talk down to every time he comes in. Now why exactly is that, Mr. Smythe? Why don’t you say it to my bloody face once and for all?” 

"I don't need to give answers to thieves. Now leave before I make you regret it." He put his knife against Julian's neck, hand shaking when Julian simply smiled.

"Dear, I think we should call it a night. We fed enough already."

“Fine, Fine.” Julian sighed as squeezed his hands, before punching the butcher in the face suddenly. He watched impassively as he fell to the ground. “He’s racist, you know.”

Garak exhaled a breath he hadn’t noticed he was holding. Julian wouldn’t lose control tonight. "Did that punch feel good, dear? For a moment I thought you'd go for his neck."

“It felt quite nice, yes. He’s not dead, just unconscious.” Julian murmured as he checked his pulse, feeling oddly fine with that. He glances at his neck, rolling his shoulders a bit.

"But you were tempted, weren't you?"

“I... yes, very much so. But he wouldn’t taste very good.”

"Yes, I think you're right. He certainly looks like his blood could be quite sour. So, until he wakes up, we can finish eating." 

Julian laughed brightly as he grabbed the bag of blood. “Yes, let’s finish our meal and find a nice bar to finish the night at. I certainly need a drink after such a satisfying punch.”

When they walked out of the shop, Julian was covered in blood and they were laughing. Julian felt more alive than ever before.

“Where shall we go now, Garak? Home? A bar? Some alley where we can have some less... public delights?”

Garak rolled his eyes. They had finished destroying a couch only an hour ago and Julian was already thinking about going for another round? "We could do all three. First a pub, then the alley, and finally home to rest?"

“Yes, that sounds delightful. Any chance you know a bar that serves clientele more like us?”

"Well, there's one that's quite close, and has a nice back alley we could visit later."

“Good, good. I would love a drink with some wine mixed in.”

Garak hooked his arm to his and walked him downtown through dark and dirty streets. The kind of streets Julian grew knew no respectable man should walk, the ones he was walking last night when he encountered a vampire while he rushed trying to get to the hospital for his shift. He almost felt like crying and laughing at the same time, limbs entangled with Garak’s. How much he had changed in the past few hours. He gripped Garak’s arm as he took in the sights. “I never used to walk this kind of places.”

"No, these dark alleys are where monsters walk, everybody knows that."

“Well, shall we go to where the monsters go?” Julian glanced down the pathway, where street lights seemed to guide their way to a dusty red door.

"Where else, dear?"

Julian let Garak lead him into a secretive looking bar, draped in velvet. Julian looked around, fascinated and smiling, but his smile dropped when he saw a familiar face. His friend Jadzia was at a table, sipping a bright blue drink.

"What is she doing here? we... we should go to another bar, maybe she didn't see me yet, and..."

She turned at his voice, eyes wide. Jadzia nearly dropped her drink as she gave him a quick once over, shaking her head a bit. "Julian?"

He sighed and closed his eyes for a few seconds. So much for going to another bar. “Um, Jadzia, yes, it’s me. This is my new friend Garak. What are you doing here?” Julian’s voice was strained as he wondered if she could tell what he was now, if there was something giving him away. Well, something besides the blood on his shirt.

"The question is, what are _ you  _ doing here?"

“I’m here with Garak. He’s a regular here and promised to show me the place, and....” Julian explained with a tight smile, wondering if she can see the blood in his mouth or sense his lack of heartbeat.

"Is he the one who turned you, Julian?"

Julian closed his eyes and shook his hands out a few times. Was it so obvious what he was now? Or was she giving him the benefit of the doubt that he “No, it was a stranger.”

"Good. I wouldn't quite like it if you had so little sense to stick around the one that killed you."

Julian let out a sharp laugh, eyes widening for a moment. “Aren’t you... don’t you... you’re not mad I’m a vampire?”

Jadzia smirked a little bit, eyes soft and knowing. She took another sip of her drink, casually shrugging her shoulders. "Well, now I can spend eternity with a friend. Nor the way I'd choose to, but it's something. And I imagine you didn’t choose for this to happen, so why would I be mad at you?"

Julian smiled almost apologetically and sat down at her side, ordering wine and sipping at it eagerly. “It wouldn’t have been my first choice before it happened either. I can’t say I mind now. I don’t... I don’t think I’m evil.”

Garak sat next to him, service smile in place . "No, certainly he's the most considerate vampire I've ever met. Garak, at your service."

“It’s nice to meet you Garak, and I’m not surprised. Julian’s never been especially vicious unless he thought he was in the right.”

"Oh yes, but he seems to have a mean right punch."

Jadzia raised an eyebrow, turning to face Julian. “Who’d you punch? Did he deserve it?”

"The butcher. The one that was mean to kids, remember him? I've wanted to do so for years."

“I suppose that’s not so bad, then.” Jadzia laughed as she called for more drinks, seeing Julian had already finished his first cup. “But you’ll have to be careful, you know.”

"Careful with what?"

“Your instincts, Julian.”

"I think I got them covered with Garak here." He smiled and Garak choked on his wine. He sniffed a little, purposefully looking away from Jadzia’s leering. Really, was he going to just spill those details too?

Jadzia smiled, gaze intrigued as she leaned in toward them both. This time Garak met her gaze, giving her a flat look. “Oh, did you now? And what instincts did the two of you cover, exactly?”

"I think we should switch subjects, don't you think?" Garak hurried before Julian started to explain. Certainly the young man had no restraint anymore.

Jadzia laughed brightly, raising an eyebrow. She would just have to get the details later. “So you two coupled up?”

"I, we... Did we? This is all so new to me."

Garak gave him an appreciative look, as if he was asserting whether or not to buy a specially nice looking batch of fabric. “Well, I certainly wouldn’t mind continuing to explore this relationship.”

“Do demons usually pair off right away?” Julian was beginning to understand this world was a lot more complex than he’d thought it was.

"I wouldn't know, I haven't been in touch with most of my kind for quite some time. A boring group, if you ask me. Terrible sense of fashion."

Jadzia laughed heartily. “Oh dear, well then I guess we’ll never know. And yes, I can imagine. They probably just wear a lot of brown so the blood stains don’t show up.”

"How did you know, my dear lady? Yes, they don't have manners at all. So, what are you? A witch, by the looks of it?"

She made a dismissive gesture with her hard, smiling. “Of a kind. I’m a seer. Ancient knowledge and visions of the future and all that.”

It was Julian’s turn to choke on his wine, and once he stopped coughing, he looked at her with fascination. "Why didn't you tell me before? Oh, and, and, did you know what would happen to me, then?"

“I had an inkling that you wouldn’t stay human.” Jadzia smiled softly, apologetically as she took his hand. “And we’re forbidden from telling humans. You’d have had to guess.”

"Oh, but if you knew I wouldn't stay human, you could have told me, since I was then destined to know anyway." His eyes shone with challenge. His initial crush had evolved into a nice friendship, and now... Now he found himself not so alone in this new world.

“But then you might have ended up turned earlier or not at all. There’s no telling how the fates can change things. Besides, at first you had a crush on me, and by the time you got over it it would’ve been awkward.”

"Mmm, what's the use of seeing the future then? Seems like too much work. I guess mine is easy. I sleep by day, break into butcheries at night, punch justice into their faces."

She smiled, still holding his hand. “Yes, and defend the helpless. All in a good night’s work. I was worried, you know, that you’d end up with a bad influence.”

"Are you seeing our future already? Can you tell me what we will do?" Julian bolted closer to her again. He's been so terrified of the future, and now...

“I’ve seen bits and pieces. You don’t become a monster, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, feeling all nervous energy go out of his body. "That's the most reassuring thing I ever heard. You have no idea."

“I’m glad I could help. You should be very careful about who and what you drink from.”

"Oh, yes, we...” He felt Garak’s eyes on the back of his neck and all his hair seemed to stand. “Uhm, maybe Garak doesn't want you to know those details."

“No, maybe not, though I wasn’t talking so much about Garak. In the future, you keep your fangs to mostly animals and criminals.”

Julian felt like his stomach had just dropped out. Biting criminals meant … "What? No, I... I wouldn't be able to bite a person!"

Jadzia blanched, closing her eyes a little at her own loose tongue. “Well... it’s complicated. You don’t kill them! And you won’t be alone.”

"But you say I bite them! I don't want to hurt people, not even bad ones. I just... I was a medical student, for God's sake, Jadzia!"

“I know, but you’re not anymore.” Jadzia’s tone was sympathetic as she squeezed his hand. “You’re a vampire.”

"I didn't choose to be one."

“No one does.” Jadzia let out a low sigh, gaze soft as she gave him a quick half hug. There was something almost unfair about vampires, free and powerful as they were. They still lost a part of themselves to the night.

"And no vampire chooses whether to drink from other humans either?"

She shook her head softly. “Not historically speaking. Maybe you’ll be the first.”

"I could choose that, then? Find a way to curb the instincts aside from... Well, Garak? I'm not sure if it will be healthy for him in the long term."

“No, but... I can be a donor once a week too. Magic blood certainly will be tasty for you. And then, well... you might have to bite some cows.”

"Really? Oh, I'll make sure to stop before making you ill!" Julian's eyes shone. Maybe the future was not that bleak at all.

“Thank you, Julian. I’d appreciate that.” Jadzia sounded amused as she poked his shoulder. “And I’m stronger than a regular human.”

"Now it turns out I got superhuman strength and everybody is stronger than me." 

Julian laughed and asked for a round of wine. 

And another. 

And then beer. 

He felt alive.

“Careful dear, you don’t want to get drunk.” Garak chided him jokingly as he ran a hand across his cheek.

“Oh, I bet vampires can’t even get drunk!” Julian grinned wide and took a sip of Elim’s wine.

"Oh, they can, and then poor hard working demons have to take them home."

“How sad for them.” Julian drawled and then giggled as he pressed his face into Garak’s shoulder.

"I think this vampire has had enough alcohol for a night, wouldn't you say?" Garak got up and softly pulled Julian's arm so he did the same.

Julian sighed and leaned forward to press a quick kiss to Jadzia’s cheek. “Mmm, I’ll see you soon? I’m still trying to find a new job since I’m all fangy. I guess hospital work won’t do it anymore, at least not at one for humans”

"You know where I live and where I hang. And I may find something for you, if you give me some time to pull strings."

Julian nodded eagerly. “That would mean so much to me. I don’t want to just be Garak’s boytoy.”

"And I'm quite sure it wouldn't do any good to put you to sew."

“I’m quite good with my hands!”

Jadzia laughed as Garak covered his face with his hands at Julian’s not so delicate phrasing.

"And I don't think you're drunk enough not to notice how that sounded. Goodbye, Jadzia." Garak rolled his eyes, resigned to walk home a far too happy vampire.

Once they were back on the streets, Julian simply smiled as he brushed his lips along a scale on Garak’s neck. “You’ll have to let me do all the cleaning then, until Jadzia helps me find new work. Or maybe I could model for you.”

"Yes yes, we'll talk about the domestic details later." Garak huffed rolling his eyes, and found himself pressed against the wall of a dark alley. "Vampires do have infinite energy, don't they?"

“So I’ve heard, and I’ve worked up quite the appetite.” Julian assured him as he started nibbling the side of his neck.

"Just when I thought going to the butchery had eased you."

“It did, it did, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to have something sweeter.”

Garak rolled his eyes again and pinned Julian against the wall. "Why, I may want a snack as well."

“Then you may have one.”

"Yes, I think I will." Garak locked eyes with him, licking his lips.

Julian licked his own in response, batting his eyelashes as his hands slid lower down Garak’s chest.

"Now, dear, I don't mean to rush you, but we have not a lot of night left, and I'm sure neither wants to explain what we are doing in this alley to a friendly cop." With that, Garak grabbed his face and kissed him roughly.

Julian laughed into the kiss, tugging at Garak’s belt. He let his nails dig into the softer skin between his scales at his hips. “Then we can’t rip the clothes this time.”

"No, this time I'd appreciate getting home dressed." Garak opened Julian's belt fast, pulling his pants down.

Julian hitched his hips back at him, biting Garak’s lips as he pressed up toward him. “Then we better be a little lighter this time.”

"Yes, and faster too." Garak turned him, pressing his face against the wall as he licked the fresh wounds he'd inflicted on his back earlier.

Julian laughed and turned his head, hitching his hips back at him, biting Garak’s lips as he pressed up toward him. His eyes were sparkling in the light. He groaned at the touch.

"My, I said we had little time but not that little. You really are eager, aren't you?" He kissed him and gave him a playful hit in his ass, that in the silence of the night resonated soundly.

Julian started at the slap, moaning into his ear. He looked up at him with abandon. “I’ve been told my enthusiasm is one of my best qualities.”

"And your lack of patience?" Julian felt Garak's fingers crawl down his back, opening some of the fresh wounds slightly. He shivered but refused to move, letting him lick the blood that was coming out.

“No one ever took the time to train it out of me.” Julian’s voice was a ringing challenge, eyes bright as he leaned into Garak’s claws.

"Too bad we don't have that much time today. I think I may test your endurance next time, what do you think?" He turned the vampire so they were facing each other and slowly entered his fingers, pushing Julian hard against the wall and biting his neck.

“Yes, yes, is quite like that idea.” Julian moaned as he pushes back, legs wrapping around Garak’s waist with ease. He was more flexible now too.

Garak exposed his neck while he maneuvered Julian until they were both ready, and Julian slid his fangs along the side Garak’s neck, little drops of blood sliding down his throat.

He was so focused drinking he barely registered the moment Garak pulled his fingers out. "Ready, dear?"

Julian moaned in response, pulling his mouth away from Garak’s neck with blown eyes. “Oh, yes.”

Garak pulled him for a kiss, feeling the fangs in his lips, and entered him slowly, pushing his back against the wall again.

Julian groaned and wrapped his legs tighter around Garak’s waist, nipping at the edge of his lips, and as Garak felt the slightly metallic taste of his own blood in his mouth he bit harder, pushing inside the young man more and more desperately. It seemed the lesson about patience would really have to wait.

Julian gasped as he pressed back, tasting his own blood mixed with Garak’s, both sharp and metallic. He moaned, desperately searching for his neck again, hands grasping his back.

Garak scoffed a bit, slamming him harder against the back of the wall. Julian finally found his way to his neck, nipping again before descending his fangs deeper.

Garak finally found a way to sink his own teeth in the vampire's neck, making sure to leave a big mark in that place while he pumped faster and faster.

Julian stilled at the pain, body stiffening as he let out a silent scream, and Garak removed his teeth and stopped dead at that. Face still bloody, he looked at the young man with concern. Maybe he had overestimated how strong he was?

Julian shuddered, limbs shaking as he pulled at him again. “I didn’t say stop.”

"Oh, are you a bit of a demanding one, aren't you?" He moved again, first carefully, keeping his teeth to himself.

“Very much so.” Julian purred as he matched the rhythm again, pushing against him eagerly. “You can bite if you want.”

Garak bit again, this time a bit less deep, still trying not to hurt him, and Julian moaned and pushed relentlessly, not caring for his own limits. Garak gently held him back, making sure he didn’t end up hurting himself in his pursuit. He knew where the search of his own limits could lead him, and he decided to be his tether.

He felt the fangs getting deeper and deeper in his scales, muffling Julian's screams, hands clawing his back more desperately.

Julian eventually started moving more erratically, fangs sinking in and out.

"Already close, dear?" Garak was panting too, with the effort if the movement and holding Julian's weight. He knew he wouldn't last much more either.

“Mm, sorry to say yes. You’re quite delicious.” Julian cried as he tried to push back.

"You are too." Garak sank his teeth and suddenly Julian started to convulse all around him, shouting to his neck.

Julian collapsed against him, body suddenly going limp.

Garak trusted a few more times and followed him, sliding to the ground with him still on his lap and sighing, sated and exhausted.

Julian collapsed across over him, sweating and pressing their foreheads together.

"This certainly was different, dear. I never really thought of dark alleys like this."

“No, me either. I wouldn’t have gone down one when I was human.”

"For what you've told me, you never went down as a human to begin with." Garak carefully inspected the injuries in Julian's neck. "Can you walk? We should really get going home."

“Very funny.” Julian snorted as he rolled to his feet, testing out his slightly shaky legs. “I think so.”

"Great, then take my arm and let's go home."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian glances at his reflection, wondering whether he's distinguishable from a human or not. Garak helps him.

Julian glanced at the mirror for the first time, giving himself a good look as he removed his clothes. Aside from the fresh claw marks, he didn't find anything different. He was still tall and lean and thin, nothing in his appearance that indicated a supernatural nature. There were no bat wings or claws or any of the other things he had imagined vampires to have as a child. Bite marks here and there, fresh wounds closing at an inhuman rate, but aside from that, he looked eerily normal.

He frowned a bit, opening his mouth to try and get a better look at his fangs.

He felt he should be... different somehow.

His teeth were indeed a bit more pointed, but aside from that...

"Admiring yourself?" Garak leaned on the door, looking at him appreciatively as he raised an eyeridge.

“Not exactly.” Julian admitted with a quick shrug. He knew it was silly but ... “I look too human. People won’t know to avoid me.”

"Good thing you don't go out during the day, then." 

Garak entered the room, walking around him like a predator. Julian felt goosebumps in anticipation, and wondered if those reactions his body had to Garak's presence were his, or the demon inside of him.

“Yes, but people go out at night still.” Julian murmured softly, frowning as he took in his unchanged appearance. He didn’t want to hurt anyone, but he remembered the butcher from this afternoon. Julian was sure he would have killed him if Garak hadn’t been there to stop him, lost control of himself and forgotten the morals and desires that had driven him his entire life. He didn’t want to hurt anyone, not even men like that. 

"Good thing you don't usually go alone, then." Garak smiled and stood behind him, looking at their reflection Julian took in the firm lines of Garak’s face, the way his ridges turn blue in the evening light. "And also you're lucky that thing about vampires not having a reflection is a myth."

“I am quite lucky for that. I’d have no idea when there's blood on my face otherwise.” Julian murmured softly as he squeezed his hand. He wished there never was. 

"I could always assist you to clean it up." He kissed Julian's hand, softly.

“Yes, yes, of course.” Julian glanced down at their intertwined finger tips, wondering at them. He didn’t know how he felt about being a vampire, but he knew how he felt about Garak.

"This certainly is not the life you hoped to have, is it?" This was not the life Garak had hoped to have, either. They'd both have to make do with the cards they've been dealt.

“No, no. I really did want to be a doctor. I fought hard to get to where I was.” Julian explained as he rolled his shoulders a little. He glanced at his face, the same planes hiding so much difference. A demon with the face of a man, a predator pretending to be prey until he could sink his fangs into his victim. In some ways it was the worst kind of monster to be. “I wanted to be good.”

"You can still be good, only in a different way. Our world is not perfect, not by a long shot."

“How can I be good when my very existence means that someone or something else will have to suffer for my survival?”

"You can still do good for the human world, from the shadows. Or just make sure not to hurt people."

Julian shook his head, swallowing tightly as he considered the other man’s words. It was a pipe dream. “Yet, it's hard to get fresh blood without hurting someone.”

"Well, either you can go after bad people, or keep breaking into butcheries and farms." Garak kissed his neck delicately, where the marks of the past days where. Even with his supernatural healing, Julian's body certainly showed how rough both were. And to think he was wondering about his humanity. No human would be able to survive the strength they both had.

“I don’t want to make that choice for anyone, even if they weren’t good people.” Julian gaze flicked to his neck and then to Garak’s own bite marks. He remembered how easily he had pierced that skin that looked thicker than any skin he'd seen before. “And I don’t think I have the self control to stop.”

"We demons don't lose control that easily. I can be your guardian demon."

“Thank you, that would mean a lot to me.” Julian didn’t say his thoughts out loud, just setting for a little relieved sigh. Here he was, needing a babysitter to keep from becoming a mass murderer. How hard he had fallen from the man he was a few weeks ago. 

"Your friend said you didn't have murder in your future." Garak pulled him closer, looking at their reflection, hand lingering in the vampire's stomach.

“I know, but ... sometimes futures change. Nothing is set in stone, even for a seer. She said it herself.”

"True, future is like a river. But you're not alone, and for now we've managed to find both dead and alive blood for you." He showed him his neck, knowing he'd need it soon.

“I can’t take from you every day.” Julian reminded him even as he stared at his neck eagerly, pupils dilating.

"As long as I get good meat, it won't be too taxing."

“And you’re not just saying that to make me feel better, I imagine?” Julian raised an eyebrow, tilting his head playfully even as his gaze took on a more grim aspect. 

"Perhaps I also feed on feelings." Garak smiled at him, offering his neck a bit more. 

“Do you? “ Julian’s eyes were wide and curious. Garak had to bite back a laugh. Humans really didn’t know anything about demons. Vampires were at such a disadvantage compared to the rest of them. 

"Well, yes, and you're especially delicious. So many raw emotions, unlike most vampires. So scorching and passionate."

“Really then? Most end up cold and without feeling? Do you think I will, in time?”

"No, I think you already are the vampire you were supposed to be. An unusual one." Garak promised as he presses a kiss to the side of his neck. He had yet to meet a vampire whose countenance changed from what they became when they were turned. The fact that Julian became this untamed creature was just lucky for him. 

“Oh, so I’m special?” Julian purred as he started to lick the side of his neck, flexing inhumanly to reach it.

"For starters, you enjoy feeding far too much. It feels warm, and I certainly hate these cold days."

“Mm, why wouldn’t I? All this nice blood and getting to be close to you, it’s heavenly.” he grazed him with his teeth, savoring the anticipation.

"Then what are you waiting for? We can go find something more substantial for me later."

Julian bit down then, suckling along his neck as he turned to face him fully.

Garak made a tutting sound, turning and grabbing Julian from the back, making him face the mirror. "I want you to look. See how a vampire looks like. Just  _ look _ ."

If he wanted to see how inhuman he was now, he'd give him a show.

“So far he looks suspiciously like a human being.” Julian said dryly as Garak kissed his neck, and he tried to reach the demon's one again.

"Patience, my dear. Soon you'll be rewarded. But I fear then you'll have to reward me." He chuckled and sucked at his neck, making sure his face was facing the mirror, one hand keeping him steady while the other crawled down his chest slowly.

Julian gasped and pressed back, trying to reach his hands back to have more contact with Garak.

"Don't move." He grabbed his wrists and got them to his back, sinking his teeth on his shoulder as his other hand caressed his thighs.

“Not fair.” Julian groaned as he leaned into the touch, closing his eyes at the feel of the rough bite.

"Quiet. And look at yourself. Look at what I'm doing." He touched the soft skin between his legs and Julian gasped.

Julian watched transfixed as Garak ran his hand again down his chest, claws brushing against delicate skin. Suddenly he let go of Julian, only to grab his wrists again, making them rest on the small of his back.

"You're lucky a tailor always has cloth in his pockets, because I wouldn't trust you not to use your hands." He tied his wrists softly and used his now freed hand to softly press his neck again, biting at his ear as the vampire inhaled shakily.

Julian moaned, his entire body shivering as he watched them press together in the mirror. “Are you implying I don’t have good self-control?” his voice sounded rough, as Garak was still pressing against his neck. He was surprised at how the lack of oxygen was not affecting him as much as he had expected. 

"Yes, which is why I'll make sure you lose control now and not later." He licked his jaw softly and then grabbed him between his legs hard, without warning, making him trash hard at the clash of sensations.

Julian gasped and threw his head back, pressing into Garak’s hand as he moved it up and down around his length. He saw his eyes in the mirror, a slight red tint to the brown now.

"Look at what I'm doing to you, dear. At how you're at my mercy, all soft and wanting." He kept his movements steady, enough to make Julian feel desperate but not to give him release. He hands around his neck moved up, grabbing his jaw to make him face the mirror. "I think you're starting to feel a bit needy, aren't you?"

“Garak!” Julian half growled and moaned, frustrated as Garak made another move with his hand, pace almost agonizingly slow. He watched his own face in the mirror, features suddenly shifting on him.

"Yes, dear? are you getting impatient?" He bit his neck hard this time, drawing blood, and licking it earnestly.

“You know I am!” Julian gasped as he tried and failed to move again. He watched as his features change before his eyes. As he transformed, the demon's hand went down, pressing at his chest to draw him closer.

"Only a bit more, my love. You're almost there." He looked at him through their reflection, his face red as blood dripped from his fangs, enjoying how Julian's expression changed at that vision. "Show me your real face."

Julian didn’t know what he was talking about, and then he did, forehead growing more ridged as his eyes flashed red, fangs descending down from his mouth.

"There you are. Don't you look beautiful? Powerful? Look at your face, look at what my hands are doing to you." He pressed his neck harder with his left, fingers close to his mouth, while he picked his pace with his right.

“Yes, yes, gorgeous and dangerous.” Julian agreed, half just so Garak wouldn’t slow his hand again. He nipped at the fingers by his mouth, drawing one inside his mouth.

"Now, careful not to break a scale with those teeth, dear." He laughed softly and kept going faster, as he pressed his neck, making him gasp raggedly.

Julian let out a silent scream and pushed back and forth, teeth digging into the scales on Garak’s wrist until he felt the skin break. He swallowed the blood on his lips, throwing his head back with abandon.

"Look at you! I want you to see your face as you come!"

Julian watched, forcing his eyes open even as he was overcome with pleasure.

"That is the face of a vampire! keep looking!" Garak pressed his neck roughly, vicious smile behind Julian's shoulder as he pushed him to his edge.

Julian gasped and watched as he let out a final scream, his body shaking slightly. He looked inhuman, his body too flexible, fangs visible and ridges along his forehead, eyes glowing. He should think he looks monstrous but —

"You look powerful. Look at your face." Garak held him as he came and shook for a few seconds, untying him as he lost all the strength that had kept him standing.

“I look ... I don’t look human.” Julian muttered in a rasping voice as he collapsed against Garak, gasping for air. He felt utterly transformed and the anxieties from before started to fade. No one would mistake the being in the mirror for a human, safe and unassuming.

"No, you are something entirely different now." He kissed him as he came from his high, sweaty and smiling.

Julian kissed back lazily, letting himself be held as he watched his features smooth out in the mirror. “So that’s what I look like when I drink?”

"Yes, and that is why I wouldn't let your fangs anywhere near my most... tender parts." He chuckled.

“Mmm, though I wouldn’t mind exploring that area after I’ve drank enough to be sated.”

"I'm sure you'd want to. Are you satted enough to try something?"

Julian's eyes widened at that. What was Garak thinking now? “Oh very much. I’ve had plenty of blood this morning.”

"Good. On your knees, then." Julian looked at him curiously. For someone with such an appetite, he certainly was an innocent man.

Julian slid to his knees, glancing up at him and tilting his head a bit. He tried to look alluring, but he blinked owlishly as he waited for something to happen. Garak had to bite back another laugh. 

"You really have no idea what I'm going to ask of you next, do you?"

“No, I can’t say that I do.”

"And yet you did what I asked without complaining. How interesting." He bent to kiss him and then positioned them so that Julian could still see his reflection as he opened his pants.

Julian’s eyes widened as he did, leaning in with the same curiosity as before and a touch of heat in his gaze. “I aim to please.”

"Then you'll keep your fangs to yourself this time. I want you to be calm this time." He took his face between his hands.

“Despite what you might think, I do have some restraint.” Julian still looked at him with puzzlement, finding a very different excitement at the idea of being ordered around.

"Very well. I'll have no other option than believing you." He gave an exaggerated sigh and got closer, finding it amusing how Julian looked at his open pants with no idea what to do. "You really are clueless, dear."

“Maybe you need to give me a hint then?” Julian looked up eagerly.

"Yes, I think I'll have to." He made a theatrical gesture. "But I believe it's more because you want me to tell you than because you lack imagination. Lick. And look at your reflection as you do so."

“Why Mister Garak, I’m appalled.” Julian said with twinkling eyes as he leaned forward and did just that, going from the top to the base slowly, watching Garak as he tried different movements.

Garak grabbed his hair softly and pulled as Julian moved far too slow to his taste.

Julian hummed his favorite song as he got suddenly pulled further along the weight of Garak, using one hand to brace himself against Garak’s thigh.

"Dear, you could find a better use for that mouth of yours, you know." Garak was sure now, he had caught on what he was supposed to do, only was enjoying teasing him.

Julian looked up at him through his eyelashes, starting to move more in earnest, hands moving inward and giving chaste kisses as his eyes shone with amusement. Oh, he'd do what he was told, but he'd do it as he wanted too.

Garak grabbed his hair as he fought to keep steady instead of pushing on Julian, inhaling between gritted teeth as the vampire teased him.

Julian grinned at the sudden roughness, suddenly moving his tongue much more eagerly. It felt good to know he could affect Garak this much.

Finally he took pity of the demon and surrounded him with his mouth without warning, enjoying how the hands in his hair suddenly pulled shakily, a pitiful moan escaping Garak's mouth. Julian grinned to himself for a moment and then took him in fully, pulling at his thighs until Garak thrusted in earnest. first testingly, but then he was bolder and bolder as it became obvious Julian was able to take him.

"Look at the mirror, dear." Garak's voice was not that controlled this time, a slightly rough quality that made Julian groan around him. 

Julian glanced in the mirror, taking in the way Garak's muscles flexed and the sheen in his eyes, the wild abandon of his mouth as he moaned, hand on the table to keep him steady as his body shook uncontrollably.

Julian relaxed as he took him in more fully, focusing on keeping control, on keeping his vampire nature calm and away. He wondered why Garak trusted him in being able to do that, and that thought anchored him as he picked his pace, hands on the demon's thighs and eyes on their reflection.

He watched as Garak stilled suddenly, mouth opening in a silent scream. Then he was swallowing.

He caught the demon as his knees grew shaky, holding him as he came back, panting softly. "Awfully trusting of a vampire, my dear tailor, don't you think?"

"Awfully trusting of a specific vampire, at any rate." Garak wrapped his arms around his shoulder, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Good to know you don't go around getting young vampires to their knees, then." He snuggled him lazily, wondering how long they would stand here like this, smug and sated and safe. Well, to each other at any rate. 

"Only one special one." Garak assured him as he cuddled into him, clumsily walking them back towards the bedroom. Julian lied down so he was wrapped at Garak’s back, mouth pressed into a ridge. This time he slept without any fears about what harm he might cause when he was awake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love, as suggestions for next chapters!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!


End file.
